


Kiss your baby goodbye

by TheUnicornOnSet



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Broken Heart, F/M, Love Song, Motorcycles, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornOnSet/pseuds/TheUnicornOnSet
Summary: The limelight drains the reality of the night. Tonight colors shine brighter, people look less tired, and the usual bar smell isn’t as stale. Her hair glows almost white as she shuffles to find the perfect spot on stage.





	Kiss your baby goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Desire" - Meg Myers

The limelight drains the reality of the night. Tonight colors shine brighter, people look less tired and the usual bar smell isn’t as stale. Her hair glows almost white as she shuffles to find the perfect spot on stage. Maybe she’s even trying to find me in the crowd. Not tonight though. I chose my place mostly for that reason. To my boys, it probably looks like I want to keep an eye on the place.

I sit on the stairs beside stage and dance floor. The house is packed like every time the leering mass gets a chance to hear her voice. Maybe they want to watch as she’s gently touching the microphone, inspiring all kinds of fantasies. I’m not really better than them.

 

As soon as she starts the first verse, I think about the first time I saw her. A few months ago she just rode up to the bar, parked her bike beside the others and found a place on a bar-stool. The boys were on her like flies, but she declined every advance very politely. She made a lot of friends though. Every other day she came, drank a few beers and played pool with whoever was available. I can’t even remember who owned the guitar in the first place, but since then she started singing with them, and more instruments were brought.

For a while I just watched. I couldn’t stop, so one Thursday night I made to leave and get a good look at her as inconspicuously as possible. She turned to look at me and froze me on the spot until some bloke bumped into my shoulder. I straightened my coat awkwardly and tried to find the confidence around women I had in my twenties. Somehow I ended up on the stool next to her, and she waved the bartender down to order a beer and a shot of vodka for both of us.

I’ll never know what’s the first thing she said to me. I must have mutely stared at her for at least 10 minutes until I got myself together. After that, it was so easy to talk to her. We went from music, movies, and bikes to my jail time, the kids, and the entitled pricks all around the city. I even told her about the day I came home and found a note from my wife informing me of the end of my marriage, her new address two states away and how she’d taken my youngest with her.  
We talked like that for months. Every other day she would sit on her spot at the bar, me already waiting for her. One day some drunk fool asked her what she wanted from an old dog like me and honestly, I asked myself the same question, but I never asked her. If she didn’t know she was too young and too good for me, I certainly wasn’t going to point it out to her.

 

She swayed to the heavy melody as she sang about hell, desire, hunger, and death. Her voice so deep I tried not to think of the first of many nights I didn’t let her go home alone. Everybody pressed ahead to get a better look at her, so captivated even the usually busy bartender had time to take a break.

Nobody noticed me looking through the staircase railing, pressing little ridges into the nearly black wood with the nail of my thumb.

I had to let her go today. The club business had to come first. I couldn’t pull her into my charade. She knew most of what went on behind our many closed doors, but she didn’t know the depth of it and she never asked. No matter how tolerant, even she would not stay by my side if she knew what I had done. What I had to do yet.  
Like I tell the apprentices: “We all have our role to play."

 

Just two more songs to go.


End file.
